One More Time, One More Chance, And Only One Love
by chan.yeol.9028
Summary: Jika Keajaiban terjadi disini, aku akan menunjukkan saat ini juga. Pagi yang baru di mulai dan kata-kata yang belum pernah aku ucapkan : "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Jika Hidup kita bisa diulang, aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktu". DaeV, VJin, VHope DKK...
1. Chapter 1

One More Time, One More Chance, And Only One Love

_Cast_

Kim Taehyung

Jung Daehyun

Kim Seokjin

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : M (buat chapter ini aman ya)

Author : Qyraaa

P/s :

Lagu One More Time, One More Chance

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

=== ganti tempat/skip waktu

_Italia _/ cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

Jika Keajaiban terjadi disini, aku akan menunjukkan saat ini juga. Pagi yang baru di mulai dan kata-kata yang belum pernah aku ucapkan : "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Jika Hidup kita bisa diulang, aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktu".

.

.

Enjoy

.

Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung tapi teman-temanku memanggil dengan sebutan V, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa dari Taehyung menjadi V. menurut salah satu temanku V itu ibaratnya seperti "Victory" why? Tentu saja aku adalah anak yang sangat di kekang oleh keluargaku bahkan oleh hyungku sendiri yang bernama Jung Daehyun, apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Haha.. Daehyun hyung itu sebenarnya saudara tiriku, Ayahnya menikah dengan Ibuku 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja seharusnya namaku menjadi Jung Taehyung, tapi rasanya sangat aneh..

Jadi biarkan saja aku memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kim Taehyung ne, dan satu hal lagi aku berumur 15 tahun, sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada tetanggaku.. sejak kecil sampai sekarang tapi… ah itu kapan kapan saja aku ceritakan. Aku selalu menggodanya dengan memanggil namanya saja, haha.. padahal umurnya sama dengan hyungku yah sekitar 20 tahun.

.

.

"Taehyunggie.. bangun sayang ini sudah pagi saatnya kau berangkat ke sekolah" Aku yakin itu suara Ibuku, tak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka aku langsung mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah, cepatlah bersiap dan kita akan sarapan bersama. Kau akan diantar oleh Hyungmu" sudah mengucapkan itu Ibu langsung saja keluar kamarku tentu saja dengan menutup pintunya.

Ku lirik jam di kamarku "jam 6.." gumamanku dan aku langsung saja ke bergegas mempersiapkan diriku untuk upacara Selamat datang murid baru di SMA Bangtan, dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi ku gunakan segaram lengkap beserta dasinya, aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin di depanku dan memperhatikan rambutku. Aku lupa mengecetnya menjadi coklat kembali haha, tak apa paling aku akan menjadi sorotan dengan rambutku yang secerah matahari terbit ini.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan ku lihat semua sudah berkumpul "Selamat pagi" sapaku pada semua dengan seulas senyuman, seperti biasa hanya Ibu yang menjawab Ayah sibuk dengan membaca koran dan Hyungku malah menatapku dengan sinis entah kenapa dan malah melanjutkan kembali makannya, akupun tak ambil pusing langsung saja aku duduk di sebelah Hyungku karena hanya itu satu satunya kursi kosong di meja makan.

.

.

"Ibu, Ayah aku berangkat" ucapku pada keduanya, Hyungku sudah menunggu di mobil 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hati-hati Tae, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tak dikenal setelah sekolah usai tunggu Hyungmu menjemput jangan kemana-mana" itu Ayahku.. see? Aku sudah 15 tahun bukan bocah seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku menyukai dimana aku di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"Dengarkan kata-kata Ayahmu ne, Taehyunggie" ucap Ibu dengan senyumannya, aku membalas dengan mengangguk dan langsung berlari masuk menuju mobil di bagian depan.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Gedung sekolah Tae kelewat"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tak usah masuk hari ini, lagian hanya menyambutan yang sangat membosankan saja"

"Eh? Tapi hyung, hari ini juga di bagi kel—"

"Sudah dengarkan saja aku" dengan menatapku tajam dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

Sebenarkan aku sangat penasaran, mau kemana Hyung ini? Aduh aneh aneh saja.. aku lebih memilih membungkam dan melihat kesamping.

.

.

"Ae..

Tae…

Taehyung..

Taehyung!"

Aku terkaget saat Hyung memanggil dengan nada membentak, ku tolehkan wajahku kearahnya dengan membulatkan mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai turunlah" lalu diapun turun, seketika aku membuka sabuk pengaman dan melihat sekeliling dulu sebelum keluar dari mobil tapi, Hyungku sudah mengetuk pintu kaca mobil dan akupun terpaksa langsung keluar.

"Simpan saja tasmu di mobil, ayo masuk.." aku langsung saja mengikuti perintahnya dan berjalan di belakangnya, sebenarnya ini dimana 'ah, sial' barusan kenapa aku harus ketiduran? Jadi aku tak tahu dimana ini 'sh*t'.

Hyungku menyuruh dengan isyarat agar aku duduk di sofa itu, duduk yah sekarang aku sedang duduk dan Hyungku berjalan menuju satu ruangan di dalam bangunan Rumah ini, sepertinya itu kamar.

Seorang Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan keluar bersamaan dengan Hyung, Hyung duduk di sebelahku dan Pria itu berhadapan dengan hyungku.

"Dia?" Pria itu menunjukku dan Hyungku mengangguk aku langsung saja berdiri dan membungkuk padanya.

"Jung Taehyung imnida" akupun kembali terduduk dan Pria itu tersenyum padaku.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol Hyung atau kau bisa memanggilku master…

hahaha" ucapnya dengan tawa dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh Hyungku.

'Dia marah?' aku melirik hyungku takut takut dia mengamuk, Hyungku ini punya keanehan yaitu terlalu terobsesi dengan barang yang sudah iya anggap miliknya.

Jadi jika dia memiliki barang dan ada yang meminta barang itu, dia lebih baik merusaknya daripada memberikannya.

"Dia, adikku jangan Kurang ajar"

"Ah, maafkan aku Dae. Hanya bercanda" masih dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya

"Kemari" ucap Hyung dengan manarik tanganku dan secara reflek aku berdiri lalu mengikutinya masuk salah satu kamar di rumah ini.

"Pelan-pelan Dae, haha.." gumaman Chanyeol Hyung sempat ku dengar.

'Ah apa maksudnya ya?'

Aku berjalan ke Ranjang, ku dudukan diriku disitu. Tidak menunggu lama Daehyun Hyung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dikunci ?'

"Hyung.. ke-kenapa dikunci ?" Hyung tak menjawab, dia mulai mendekatiku dengan ekspresi yang entah aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

'Oh, Tuhan semoga tak terjadi hal yang buruk'

"Apa kau masih memikirkan dia ?" Tanya Daehyun Hyung

"Dia?"

"Seokjin"

"EHHH?!"

"Jawab saja"

"eum…" aku tampak bingung untuk menjawab apa, dan lihatlah ekspresi Daehyun Hyung sudah seperti orang yang menunggu sembako #plak

Ah maksudku orang yang sangat menunggu jawaban.

"Masih Hyung.." Kuucapkan dengan nada pelan tentu saja dengan menundukkan kepalaku, tapi kenapa aku harus menundukkan kepalaku ?

Daehyun Hyung meraih daguku dan dengan cepat Dia mencium bibirku… BLANK!

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Dia mulai melumat bibirku. Menyesap dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu, setelah mulai sedikit tersadar aku mendorong tubuhnya. Daehyun Hyung sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku dengan lekat.

"Hahhh… hhaahh" nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

"Hyung…?" Ku tatap Hyung dengan tatap menuntut alasan.

"Kau milikku"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduh gaje ya? Maaf maaf..

Mnya ga muncul dulu ya /? #dikeroyok :'v

Sebagai salam terakhir, ripiunya ya~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

One More Time, One More Chance, And Only One Love Cp. 2

_Cast_

Kim Taehyung

Jung Daehyun

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seokjin

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

.

Genre : Psycho!Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : M (buat chapter ini aman ya)

Author : Qyraaa

P/s :

Lagu One More Time, One More Chance

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

=== ganti tempat/skip waktu

_Italia _/ cetak miring flashback/backsound/lagu :'v

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Daehyun Hyung meraih daguku dan dengan cepat Dia mencium bibirku… BLANK!

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Dia mulai melumat bibirku. Menyesap dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu, setelah mulai sedikit tersadar aku mendorong tubuhnya. Daehyun Hyung sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku dengan lekat.

"Hahhh… hhaahh" nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

"Hyung…?" Ku tatap Hyung dengan tatap menuntut alasan.

"Kau milikku"

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Err.. Maksudnya Hyung?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo pulang" ucapnya lembut dan mengelus rambutku, ah.. perasaan saat bersama Jin Hyung terasa, apa benar yang Daehyun Hyung katakan waktu itu benar?.

'_Daehyun Hyung duduk disebelahku dan berbisik "Sebenarnya perasaan Jin padamu hanya sebatas Kakak pada adiknya, lupakanlah" seketika aku mulai membatu disitu.'_

Setelah sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, akupun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri. Daehyun Hyung menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang langsung sambut gelak tawa oleh Chanyeol Hyung. Ehh? Tunggu.. 'kenapa dia tertawa?'.

"Sudah kubilang takkan bisa hahahaha" tawanya semakin keras saat aku dan Hyungku duduk di tempat semula, aku menatap Hyungku dan.. haish mukanya masam sekali.

"Aku dan Taehyung pamit pulang"

"Hahaha.. hati hati dan Taehyung jika kau ingin bermain kemari main saja, Hyung akan sangat senang" tawanya berhenti dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol Hyung mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

"Haha.. Hyung ada ada saja" aku tak sanggup menahan tawaku, maksudku lihat saja ekspresi Chanyeol Hyung barusan. Tampan sih tapi sayang dia konyol haha..

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berbaring dalam kamarku tepatnya dikasur yang sejak 5 tahun lalu aku tiduri, aku memandang langit langit kamarku. Pikiranku mulai meluas dan aku mengingat kembali kejadian di rumah Chanyeol Hyung, Daehyun Hyung sungguh aneh disana.

Hahhh.. aku menghela nafasku dan langsung menutup mulutku

"_Menghela nafas bisa menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan,Tae-ah"_ aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Jin Hyung tepatnya setahun yang lalu ia bilang begitu.

Aduh… Tuhan Kumohon jangan hilangkan satu kebahagiaanku.. huweee~

.

.

_itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo  
mukai no HOOMU rojiura no mado  
konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni_

Aku sedang duduk di sofa dengan Daehyun Hyung hari ini adalah hari selasa sebenarnya tapi entah mengapa aku malas datang ke sekolah, haha..

Aku dan Daehyun hyung sedang mendengarkan music melalu _earphone_ yang kami bagi sebelah sebelah, dan lagu yang Daehyun Hyung putar saat ini sangat mellow sekali..

_negai ga moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e  
dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai  
subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo_

"Hyung.."

"Masayoshi Yamazaki - One More Time, One More Chance"

"Ehh?" aku menatapnya tak percaya dan dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut juga senyuman yang sangat manis.

_itsudemo sagashiteshimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo  
kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari  
konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni  
inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e  
hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai  
kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado_

"Eh? Sudah selesai ?"

Daehyun Hyung mengangguk dan seakan bertanya memangnya mengapa ?

"Sepertinya arti dari lagu ini sedih yah, Hyung?"

"Ne, sangat" dan Dia langsung menggambil ponselnya dan entah seperti sedang apa, tak lama Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Itu artinya, baca saja" aku menatap layar ponselnya dan menggenggamnya sambil mulai membacanya.

_jika aku kehilangan dirimu hatiku tak akan bisa maafkan_

_betapa besar luka yang kurasa jika tak melihatmu lagi_

_satu kali lagi kumohon musim engkau jangan berganti _

_satu kali lagi tinggalkan waktu saat kita bersama_

_saat jalan kita mulai tak sama aku ingin menyatukannya_

_membuat cikat ku jadi berbeda tapi hati tak bisa dipaksa_

_satu kesempetan lagi mengulang masa indah kita berdua _

_satu kesempatan lagi namun takdir kita telah berbeda _

'Ehh?' ku baca lagi dan ku hayati arti dari lagu itu.

_aku selalu mencari bayangmu bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu_

_baik di balik awan atau di balik bulan meski ku tau disana kau tak mungkin ada_

_jika mimpiku bisa jadi nyata kumohon engkau berada disampingku_

_menemani diriku di setiap hariku karena aku tak bisa jika tanpa pelukanmu_

_sebagian orang mungkin bertahan melawan sepi kesendirian _

_karena akan selalu ada bintang menemani di setiap malam _

_one more time kumohon musim engkau jangan berganti _

_one more time tinggalkan waktu saat kita bersama_

_aku selalu mencari bayangmu, bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu _

_baik di alam mimpi atau di alam angan tapi tak pernah kutemukan_

_engkau disana bila keajaiban datang padaku _

_aku ingin bertemu dirimu kini saat ini juga, detik ini juga _

_dan akan kukatakan aku cinta kepadamu _

Uhh.. mataku mulai memanas… sepertinya aku akan menangis, ini sedih sekali.

_tapi musim akan tetap berlalu... secepat detak hati kita_

_aku selalu mencari bayangmu bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu_

_di setiap jalan atau di rintik hujan meski kutahu disana kau tak mungkin ada_

_jika mimpiku bisa jadi nyata kumohon engkau berada disampingku_

_menemaniku diriku disetiap hariku karena aku tak bisa jika tanpa pelukmu _

_aku selalu mencari bayangmu belahan jiwa yang selalu ku damba _

_disetiap berita yang pernah aku baca tapi tak pernah kutemukan engkau disana_

_bila keajaiban datang padaku ,aku ingin bertemu dirimu kini _

_detik ini juga, pagi ini juga dan akan kukatakan aku cinta padamu_

_aku selalu mencari dirimu senyuman indah yang telah lama kurindu_

_di setiap kereta yang melintasi kota meski kutahu disana kau tak mungkin ada_

_jika hidup ini bisa berulang aku akan kembali pada dirimu _

_karena bagi diriku yang terpenting untukku tak ada yang lain selain _

_bisa bersamamu_

'Jin Hyung' aku mulai menangis setelah membacanya, ku letakkan ponsel Daehyun Hyung di atas meja, dan tiba-tiba Daehyun Hyung memelukku dengan erat.

"Lupakan Dia Tae, Kumohon" sambil mengelus rambutku, aku baru berhenti menangis setelah 15 menit berlalu dan selama itu juga Daehyun Hyung terus memelukku.

"Hyung.."

"Ne, Sayang?"

"Ayah dan Ibu kemana ?"

"Ah, Hyung lupa memberitahumu, Ayah dan Ibu akan merawat nenek mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan mereka bilang tolong sampaikan maaf mereka Karena tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Mungkin mereka akan kembali 3 bulan lagi"

"Huwaaaaa, lama sekali. Berarti hanya akan ada aku berdua dengan Hyung di rumah ini?"

"Tentu" dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"tak apakan? Taehyungiekan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi benar?"

"Eum! Tentu saja Taehyungie bukan anak kecil lagi! Taehyungie sudah besar Hyung!" ucapku dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan 'Aku akan membuat mereka bangga' akupun tersenyum puas setelah mengucapkannya.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini aku ke sekolah, aku duduk di bangku kelasku tetapnya di paling depan. Kelas masih sangat kosong tentu saja karena ini masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7, sedangkan kelas masuk jam 7.10 karena seminggu pertama itu adalah perkenalan jadi mungkin untuk apa terlalu rajin datang pagi-pagi.

Tapi 5 menit lebih hanya berduduk saja akhirnya aku mulai berpikir 'kenapa tak kucoba duduk dibelakang? Selama di bangku smp aku selalu duduk di depan' akupun mulai berpindah tempat duduk ke tempat yang paling belakang di pojokkan kiri sebelah jendela.

Ku perhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, untung saja kelas 1-1 teletak di lantai 3 jadi setidaknya pemandangan lumayan indah.

Lama kelamaan aku mulai terkantuk karena belum ada seorangpun di dalam kelas, dan..

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirku, yah aku mulai risih ingin rasanya kubuka mata ini tapi sungguh jika aku sudah tertidur aku agak sedikit sulit untuk di bangunkan kecuali dengan Ibuku karena sungguh tidak mungkin mengantuk saja bisa membuatmu menjadi anak durhaka.

"Eung.." erangku, seketika aku merasakan sentuhannya menghilang.

Sela beberapa detik kemudian dia malah menyentuh leherku.

WHATHE HELL!

Ku bukakan mataku secara sekejap, dan seketika aku terkejut melihat wajah yang jaraknya hanya 10 cm dari wajahku ini.

Dia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan lihat dia hanya memasang senyum bodoh sembari duduk di bangku tepat di depanku.

"Kau menganggu tidurku!"

"Salah sendiri kau tertidur" ucapnya sangat santai tentu saja itu membuatku kesal.

Kupandangi sekelilingku, hooo.. ternyata sudah lumayan banyak orang disini. Ku lihat jam yang berada diatas whiteboard menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Pantas saja!

"Kau, kenapa bisa tertidur dengan posisi menompang dagu? Apa tidak berat?"

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya seketika memang wajah 'pertanyaan macam apa itu?'.

"Dengar yah, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Dan kau orang mesum! Jangan menyentuh bibir juga leherku lagi mengerti?!"

Dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tentu saja semua orang di dalam kelas itu memandanginya tapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memarahinya karena sudah membuat kebisingan di pagi hari ini?.

"Dengar yah, Jung Taehyung kau sedang berbicara dengan kakak pembimbingmu dan asal kau tau. Namaku Jung Hoseok tingkat 3 tentu saja bukan orang mesum seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan"

Mendengarnya aku langsung kaget tentu saja aku tak tau kalau dia adalah kakak pembimbingku, kenapa? Karena aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini dan akupun tau jika aku kelas 1-1 setelah menelpon pihak sekolah kemarin.

Dan..

Sepertinya aku dalam bahaya, ketika melihat senyum yang amat mengerikan di bibirnya. Tunggu? Tau darimana namaku ? akukan tidak memakai nametag.

"Jika kau ingin tau kenapa aku mengetahui namamu? Itu sangat mudah karena setiap kali aku mengabsen hanya namamu yang tak ada keterangan. Dan kau baru datang di hari ke-3? Oh hebat sekali Jung Taehyung."

Mendengar tuturannya seketika aku merinding, okey.. lebih baik aku tidak mencari-cari masalah dengannya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi menanda pelajaran telah selesai dan diambil alih oleh kakak pembimbing selama 10 menit untuk menyampaikan informasi.

"Kali ini tidak ada informasi yang penting, untuk piket hari ini hanya Jung Taehyung saja sendirian."

Seisi kelas langsung riuh dengan sorak karena mereka terbebas dari piket kelas, hey kelas ini luas..

'_seorang yang duduk tepat di depanku berbalik badan dan.._

"_Namamu siapa ?"_

"_Jung Taehyung, kau?"_

"_Ohh, panggil saja aku Mark"_

"_Halo Mark, kalau begitu panggil saja aku V"_

"_Kau tau V kemarin, aku piket dan itu sangat mengerikan"_

"_Mengerikan?"_

"_Bayangkan saja walau hanya 25 siswa di setiap kelas dan kakak pembimbing itu pasti mencari-cari kesalahan kita, sehingga membuat jam piket yang biasanya 1-2 jam bisa mencapai 3 jam lebih. Tentu saja kemarin aku sampai rumah sore."_

_Gurupun masuk kelas dan Mark kembali menghadap ke depan'_

'Mati aku'

"Untuk yang lainnya silahkan keluar"

Tanpa disuruh 2xpun yang lainnya sudah keluar dan Mark juga di melambaikan tangan padaku begitulah pula pandangannya seakan berbicara 'Semangat aku bisa' tersenyum dan ia langsung keluar.

Menyisakan aku dan kakak pembimbing sialan itu. Lalu.. bagaimana jika Daehyun Hyung menungguku terlalu lama? Bisa-bisa aku di ceramahi olehnya..

Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung mengambil sapu dan mulai ku menyapu dari belakang kelas, kakak pembimbing itu hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam tentu saja itu membuatku merasa sangat risih di tatap seperti itu juga.. canggung.

Setalah 1 jam sudah berlalu akhirnya semua selesai, aku mulai mengemasi ranselku dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan kakak pembimbing itu yang sedari awal menatapku dari sana.

"Mau kemana?" dia menggenggam tanganku dan tentu saja langkahku terhenti.

"Aku udah selesai KA-!" ucapku terpotong.

BRUUUKK! Dia menarik tanganku dan melemparkannya kembali kedalam, tentu saja tubuhku ikut terbawa, suara itupun di karenakan aku yang terjatuh tenkena bangku dan uhh..

"AWWW!" ringisku, ini sakit sekali.

Aku belum berdiri dan aku takut menatapnya.

Walau samar tapi aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, sial! Suara langkah terdengar mendekat, yang ku bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunduk dalam diam, yah lebih baik begitu saja..

Kulihat dari bawah dia merunduk dan berjongkok tepat di depanku.

"Dengar! Jaga tingkahmu manis!" bentaknya disertakan dengan mencengkram daguku. Gzz!..

'Kumohon siapapun tolong aku'

Dia masih dengan posisinya ku coba untuk mendongkakkann wajahku dan menatap mata, tunggu? Wajahnya mendekat! 'Ah Tuhan bagaimana ini?'.

"Pulangnya hati-hati ne~"

"Eh?"

dia tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambutku dan berlalu pergi keluar kelas. Aku yang masih mematung hanya menatap punggungnya yang mulai menghilang.

.

"Taehyung! Kemana saja kau?" omel Daehyung Hyung saat aku datang dengan berlari, yah wajar saja dia marah soalnya dia pasti lelah menungguku.

"Maaf Hyung, barusan Tae disuruh piket terlebih dahulu" sesalku dengan menundukkan kepala. Aku mendengar Daehyun Hyung menghela napas.

"Masuklah, Ayo kita pulang dan kau dapat hukuman" langsung memasuki mobil dan aku hanya manganga. 'Hukuman?'

"Hukuman?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Duh maaf ya karena belum ada 'ekhem' di chapter ini, maaf juga kalau belum jelas jalan ceritanya *deep bow*

Terimakasih yang udah pada ripiu chapter 1.

Hahaha karena belum ada yang bikin couple ini makanya aku buat soalnya keliatannya mereka cocok #dikeroyok

Salam terakhir jangan lupa ripiu ne~

Bye


End file.
